Falling For You Was Never A Part Of The Plan
by ClearasKrystal
Summary: Takes place after Bonnie saves Damon in the season 1 finale. Instead of going to see Jeremy and Elena, Damon dropped by Bonnie's place 2 pay a visit to our favorite little witch. The start of the Bamon friendship that eventually blossoms into romance.


**A/N: Okay, so this is obviously a Bamon fanfic with hints of Bonnie/Tyler. Also in the fanfic are Elena/Stefan, Caroline/Matt and I can not forget Jeremy**

**Okay, this fanfic takes place after Bonnie saves Damon and Stefan from the burning building in the season finale. So everything after that scene did not happen. Katherine did not show up and kill Uncle John. Bonnie did not talk to Stefan and threaten to kill him and Damon if Damon got out of line. Jeremy did not try to commit suicide after Damon talked to him. And Damon did not run into Elena after talking to Jeremy, resulting in him kissing Elena who was really Katherine. Lmfao. As a matter of fact, instead of going to see Elena (who was really Katherine. lol), Damon dropped by Bonnie's place to pay a visit to our favorite little witch.**

**This fanfic is the start of the Bonnie and Damon friendship that will develop into something more. And Ofcourse Bonnie befriends Tyler and Katherine will make a grand entrance later on so who knows where that will go…maybe a love triangle or a love square. Idk. Lol. Btw, I used a lot of the lines from when Damon visited Elena (Katherine) at the end of the season 1 finale because I don't think I could live up to Damon's speech. He was so genuine and kind so I didn't want to change much of what he said. So I hope that doesn't bother you. I promise you that the rest of the material in the following chapters will 100 percent be my own :D**

xoxoxoxo

Ch. 1

With the Founder's Day Festival just coming to an end, an exhausted Bonnie Bennett started walking up the sidewalk that led to her house. She wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and fall into a deep sleep. Nothing could make her happier, especially after today's twist of events. Bonnie knew that she was practically risking her friendship with Elena by not removing the spell off of Jonathon Gilberts mysterious device. And at the time, she didn't care. Yeah it would hurt like hell to have Elena stay mad at her forever, but it would also become more painful if Mystic Falls became a Mystic Hell because she didn't do anything to stop the tomb vampires from wreaking havoc upon the founding families and possibly the whole town.

She told herself she did what she did to save everyone from harms way, but deep down inside she knew there was a part of her that wanted revenge on the Salvatore brothers. She blamed them for her Grams death and wanted them to pay. Eventually that bitterness towards Stefan eased up, but that anger she felt for Damon never went away. In fact, it increased more and more every time she saw his smug face. After all, if it wasn't for him and his obsession with getting Katherine back, the tomb vampires wouldn't be out and about in the first place and her Grams would still be alive and well. When the right time came, the option to leave Damon to burn in the old hospital building seemed like a right that would automatically fix a wrong. So why when she had the opportunity to let him rot, she went against her instincts by helping Stefan save Damon? Perfect opportunity wasted all because she couldn't live with letting Elena down. She wanted to kick herself just thinking about what a dumb choice she made.

Just as Bonnie reached the front door, she felt a sudden gust of wind brush against her neck. She turned around quickly to find Damon standing behind her, just watching her. She figured he was there to announce how pissed he was at her for being the reason he almost died in the first place. But his eyes spoke a different scenario. His eyes seemed…sad.

"Let me guess, you're here to let me know that you plan on paying me back with interest for the hell I put you through tonight?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon shook his head. "Payback is the last thing on my mind, for once."

Bonnie was surprised by that. With Damon, if you hurt him someway, somehow, he made sure to make you pay. It was his way of sending a message. So if he was being somewhat honest about not coming here for payback, she didn't put it past him to flip the script somehow.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Bonnie asked.

Damon sat down on the patio chair. "You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it, but tonight… I found myself wanting to protect it." He twisted his ring around finger, before finally looking Bonnie in the eyes. "How does that happen?"

Bonnie didn't say anything. She just focused on the handsome vampire, trying to come up with an answer to his question. Failing miserably at coming up with an answer, she responded with a, "you tell me."

"I'm not a hero, Bonnie. I don't do good…..It's not in me."

"You know, Damon, you choose to be the bad guy…But just because you did, doesn't mean you have to be."

Damon stood up and slowly walked over to Bonnie, until they were standing face to face, a good amount of space between them.

Bonnie looked him in the eyes and immediately wished she didn't because instead of seeing anger and malice in Damon's eyes, she saw something else…What she saw was regret and remorse. It was so unlike the Damon she knew and hated to show such emotion. It definitely gave her a different take on him, that was for sure.

Damon shook his head. "No. That's reserved for my brother…and Elena, and you." He sighed before continuing. "Even though you have every reason to hate me, you still…helped Stefan saved me."

Bonnie broke his gaze, looking out at the stars. "I did it for Elena. She seems to believe in you . As much as I wanted to, I couldn't just leave you in there to die. It wouldn't be right. Revenge isn't necessarily my style." She sat on the front step and soon afterwards Damon joined her.

"I'm surprised."

"Why are you so surprised?"

Damon shrugged. "Because somewhere along the line, you three decided I was worth saving…and I wanted to thank you guys for that…particularly you."

Bonnie couldn't help looking him in the eyes again, to see if he was serious or not. Once again his eyes said it all. He was serious. "Why me?"

"Because I can tell it wasn't easy for you to save me. After all I've done a lot to make you hate me…And I know that it won't change how you feel about me, but I wanted to say it anyways…Thank you. And I owe you."

This definitely wasn't the conversation Bonnie had in mind when she imagined Damon confronting her on tonight's disaster. She wondered what shocked her the most about tonight: that she saved the guy she despised the most or that she the guy she despised the most was showing her gratitude, almost seeming human.

Figuring this night couldn't have gotten anymore surreal; Bonnie stood up and began to walk to her door. Before heading inside, she looked back at Damon who was now on his own two feet as well, walking back the way he came from. "Damon!" she yelled after him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked back at her, ready to hear what she had to say. "If you really want to pay me back…don't make me regret saving you tonight."

Damon nodded and then Bonnie entered her home, the door closing behind her.

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing a Vampire Diaries fanfic. I'm not that good of a writer in my opinion so i hope you guys can look past my lame writing. :D Tell me what you think in the comment section :D**


End file.
